He's Asleep
by SelfDestructIn54321
Summary: Tris is the founder of the HA foundation for abuse.
1. 1: Founder

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Chapter 1

Tris slammed a glass onto the methadone again; she'd stolen it from her friend Christina—who had pancreatic cancer, and was dying next Tuesday—but Chris had said to just use bug-killer. Tris refused. She needed to make sure The Bastard was dead.

She'd already practiced on Shauna's ex-husband, who'd raped her one two many times.

Tris scraped the powdered pills into The Bastard's beer, and mixed it in until there weren't any particals.

This was the sixth cup.

She had finished up the dosage. Twenty pills. _Die, Bastard._

Tris set the heavy cup in front of her husband quietly. Then, she retreated back into the kitchen, and grabbed two knives, retreived the duffel from under the bar, and put it on her shoulder. The door to the basement was locked many times over, but—with Christina's bolt cutters—Tris got the padlocks off. She saw eyes, at the bottom of the stairs, glinting with the light from outside the small, dark room, and also with fear and tears; Tris knelt down, shhed the child, and held out her arms. The girl rushed to her mother, and Tris stood, settling Shailene on her hip.

"Come on, honey," she told her daughter soothingly, and made for the front door. When she got outside, she put Shai in the car and went to the front door.

_Bye, Bastard. _Tris thought. _Remember that I love you. This was for your own good._

The exact same words he'd said before he hit her the first time.

_Bye, Tobias._

The evergreens of Oregon whipped by; Shailene was in the backseat with a Christina-given Nook; she loved reading. But, right then, she closed _The Expiration Day, _and looked at her mother in the mirror.

Tris met her daughter's eyes unflinchingly: they were not blue, like The Bastard's or her own; they were their own dark brown sort of hazel. Shai's hair, though, matched her mother's own caramel locks.

"Mommy?" Shai asked, chewing her lip.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's not going to . . . be with us, Shai, honey-"

"Yes but, where _is_ he?" She asked forcefully. Tris locked eyes with her daughter.

"He's asleep." She said.


	2. 2: Daughter

**Guys, I'm so tired, goddamn. First time I've tried this, but I have a book recommendation for you: Bad Camp, on Wattpad. By Christopher something. I love it, personally. Anyway. Disclaimer: Disclaimed. Snow Patrol/What If This Storm Ends.**

Chapter 2

Shailene turned her head to avoid her nose crunching against her skull, and Theo's fist caught against her cheek, bruising; Shai wished her mother were there to protect her, like she had so many times before.

But she wasn't. She was dead.

When Shai was nothing but a body, crumbled in a growing pool of her own blood, Theo left. Shai let her eyes close, but forced a centimeter between them when she heard footsteps.

It was Theo again, and what he held in his hands not only shocked her, but sent her crawling backwards as fast as she could, whispering at him, pleading.

And he held up the skillet.

"Please, Theo," Shai sobbed. "Please, you're going to break my skull!"

He pulled back, a savage look on his face. "Bitch, you're not getting away that easy!" He growled, and she wimpered. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her leg straight, and slammed the pan against her shin; she held back a scream.

The next hit had her screaming as she heard a crack from her leg; the next made her scream louder.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .

Shai stumbled painfully over to the stove, boiling the herbs in the water as Theo had told her too; this time, though, she added a new one. When it was done, she poured it into a cup, draining the petals and leaves, and walked it out to him.

When she sat down, he poked her leg with his shoe; Shai gasped, and he smiled.

_Drink your tea, Theo. You asked for it._

Theo downed the whole cup before he got to his feet, yelling.

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS?!" He yelled, grabbing her by her neck with one hand, the other squeezing the break on her leg that he'd only allowed an ace bandage for. She screamed. "WHAT IS IN THIS SHIT I DRANK, WHAT DID YOU _DO-"_ He stopped, and collapsed, dropping Shai on her bad leg on their glass table, which gladly didn't break under her. "_Shai. . . . " _He whispered.

"Fuck you." She hissed, and spit at him.

. . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . … . . . . .. . . . . . .

"It's okay," Shai said, smiling, petting her husband's hair. "I know. I know you're just asleep." She said.

_He's asleep._ Her mind was whispering to her.

_He's asleep_

_He's asleep_

_He's asleep_

_He's asleep_

_He's asleep._

He's asleep.


End file.
